The Last Place
by IDKIMAWRITERNOTANAMER
Summary: 1 girl against the world, will she make it out alive?


CHAPTER 1

11:00 A.M. Oct. 1 2019, my first day being a detective. I was as scared as a cat about to touch water. I didn't understand the life of a detective, I thought it was more affective then being a cashier in at the Yorktown register. I looked around and finally met the captain. Now to Nov. 21, 2019. Today is My fathers birthday, the only thing wrong is… he's dead. So it wasn't a very happy day. If anything it was the worst day ever. I still had work and many cases, so I tried to forget her father, "I can't get Dad's birthday caught up in work." I said.

As I walked in everyone was surprised that I even came to work today. As the captain walked in he said with a sigh, "Why would you even walk by? Your father is dead and he worked here, and today is his birthday. This will be called a personal day for you. You never had one before but you deserve it. You deserve to be happy." I smiled and walked away. I met up with my best friend Ellie, at the Cafè. "I can't believe he said that 'You deserve it' " Ellie says. "I know it's so confusing! Its like I have to find out what happened! He hated me! Is he going to be mean to me tomorrow? Is he planning to kill me? What is going on?" I say.

As they finished talking girl 1 on 1 they had a big fight over what I deserved, and what I didn't. I didn't think I deserved anything I had.

As Ellie mentioned every single thing I has ever done to help, I started to let go of what captain said and just… PARTY! It might be my dads birthday but it doesn't mean I can't have fun. So I made a cake even though he was gone, and threw a small little party for all of his friends and family. So they all gathered together and brought the cake to his grave. They sang happy birthday, then walked away. I thought it was going to be a good tradition because she doest know ANY of her family members (Except for dad). I never got to meet my mother because she was too stubborn and angry when I had first come alive.

(That's right. You don't know about Allie's mother! Well, Allie was just being born when her mother got phone call. She was a Marine and she was needed at work. She gave birth to Allie and left to go to base right away! Allie never got the chance to meet her mother, and her mother died on her birthday. Allie spent her birthdays mourning her mother, she's never had birthday whence wasn't sad. Everyone thought Allie had a PERFECT LIFE. But no, actually, her life was pretty screwed up.)

(Allie kept everything in. All her feelings, her secrets, and her beliefs. The only ones who knew her secrets where her, Ellie, and…. Her dad. But one day, all of that will change.) That night I fell on my bed a dosed off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, something was at the edge of my bed. It was a hand. A big hand. Who's hand you might ask? My fathers. But my father is dead. (You think but it is not really her father it is the spirit of her father. His face was filled with lava and his eyes where horrifying. She couldn't bare to see him. Not like this.) So I dosed back to sleep.

As I fell asleep, a dream began. A bad, horrible, scary, sad, dream. In this dream, her mother was still alive. Great right? Wrong! Me and mother had fights and hated each other. It felt so real. I screamed when I woke up. I was horrified of what she dreamed about. Was it real? It couldn't have been a memory. So, what was it?

I woke up and texted Ellie everything! "Wow" she responded. Wow? Allie thought, Wow. Thats all you say? Not like 'um ok lets talk about this' no just Wow. Ellie ALWAYS has something to say,ALWAYS. What happened now? Did she know something that I didn't?? Did dad say something? Did captain say something? Speaking of captain, today I had work so no more worrying.

When I walk right up to captain to see if he had anything to say about yesterday. He didn't say a word. All he said was, "Hello? Do you need anything? Why are you in my face?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Either you aren't made at me, or you're being nice because it was his birthday. Tell me why." He scoffed and walked away. She walked away and talked to Ellie, who was in the corner listening in on everything they said. "Ellie! What in the world are you doing here?" I had no parti in Ellie sneaking in and spying. Ellie and I where best friends, but I didn't expect this. "Why would Ellie do this such thing? Is she crazy?

Ellie walked away. "Come back here! Why where you here? Why where you spying? If you don't answer me, I'll never talk to you again!" I said. But that just did it. Ellie stopped and stomped toward Allie. "I am your best friend! And I always look out for you! So I thought you would do what you just did. Do you want to get fired? Do you want to live a sad unhealthy life?" Elie screamed. Almost the entire police department could here what they where talking about.

Ellie stormed out," What did you think was doing?" She whispered. Ellie was really angry. When she returned to her job at the Cafè she saw the most craziest thing. The captain! What was he doing here? He hates coffee! He checked his phone, then stormed out the door. "Captain." Ellie said firmly. He just walked by without saying anything there really is something wrong. He usually responds. "Captain. Is there something wrong?" Captain began walking back to her. "She didn't show." He said. "She- who?" Ellie said. "Allie." He responded,"it doesn't matter I have to get to work. Goodbye Ellie."

As the day started to end, I walked into the Cafè "You forgot to get your coffee this morning." Ellie said. "But I don't like— Captain! I really messed up now." They spent the entire afternoon thinking of how to apologize to him."Roses!?" Ellie said. They didn't have any ideas. Allie had the perfect idea. "I got to go! Thank you soooooo much! Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said running out the door.

The next day I ran out the door with Jims gift. When she got to work there was anew recruit. "Vivian?!" Allie screamed. Vivian is Allie's ex-friend and captains ex-girlfriend. But it didn't seem like they hated each other. Allie ran to the bathroom with his gift. It was his grandfathers watch! Captain (Jim) broke his watch years ago and she was going to give it to him. The box said, "To: Captain From: Allie" she got so upset and changed her name to Anonymous. She stuck it on his desk and got to work.

I waited and watched then she started feeling weird so she walked away. "Hey Allie! " I bumped into someone. "Um." She looked up and saw Jim. "Oh! Hi Jim! Nice to see you? I'm going on the job now. Don't worry." I said. "Actually I was going to tell you to be nice to Vivian, I know you two don't have the BEST past. I just, I need you two to be nice. Not friends if you don't want to but, nice." he walks out.

I roll my eyes, "Ugh. 'Just be nice to her' Well what if I don't want to be nice to her? What if I don't like her? What if I don't want to see her?" She sighs as Alex, her co-worker put a large stack of folders on her desk. "Ugh. Really Alex? More papers?" She says. "It's about your dads case." He says.

CHAPTER 2

She grabbed the papers and ran out. But she dropped one, "Allie! You dropped one!" Alex yelled. But I was too far away to hear. I git to my car and started driving in circles.

Jim went out looking for her. He knew exactly where to go. He saw her at a rock, writing her greatest regrets about her father. "Your here again? I'd say this isn't healthy, come on lets go back to the office." He says. "It's my dads case." She mumbles. "What?" He says. "It's my dads case. It came back. It was in the 'need to solve' area." I cry.

She runs to her car, "Stop looking for me! Leave me alone! I'm taking time on this case!" I scream. I swerve off. Jim looks at her leaving with sadness. When he gets to the office and walks up to Vivian, "Why did you give Allie her fathers case? You know it a hard subject for her. Why would you give it to her?!" He yelled to her. "Chill bro, chill." A voice says, "I did it. I gave her the case." Alex says. Jim grabs the collar of Alex's shirt, "Are you an idiot? What did you think you where doing?! You are suspended from the job until further notice." Jim said.

He turned back to look at Vivian, "I'm sorry babe. I just lost my cool." He said. "Your still in love with her. It's ok. I love you but I can't force you to do anything." She kisses him on the cheek, and he was speechless.

The next day Vivian emptied her desk, "Vivian! I never asked you to leave! I just-" Her hand was on his mouth, silencing him. "Stop, you didn't need to tell me anything. I only stayed for you. Call me if, and when you are ready." Vivian says. "Goodbye Jim."

Vivian walks past Allie "What's going on?" I said. "He loves you. No matter what. He is going to wait for you. He wasn't ready for me. Go for him" She says to me. "Thank you. For being so understanding." I said. She ran to Jim and saw him at his desk flustered. "I thought I was ready but I know that I'm not. Allie I like you and I always have. I'm not ready to move on, I thought I could but defiantly not. " Allie looks at him. "I can't! Not with everything going on, not when I barley have time for myself, not while I'm going through this!" I run out as my tears run down my pale skin.

Chapter 3:

I run as fast as I possibly could and reach a town called Cantu. I see a forest and continues to run. I stop as I see two other little girls throwing something in the air. Then they start to run, "stop! I won't hurt you! I just need to get out of town! Please!" I beg. One of the girls reply, "How can we know we can trust you!?" One of the girls pull out a big knife. "Hey hey heyyyyyyyy, you can trust me, we can work together somehow." I say trembling with fear. They whisper something to each other as I grab the knife from the girl. "Im not going to hurt you, I've been running as well. We can escape together." I say, I really don't trust them, I'll kill them if they can't be trusted.

One of the girls say "I've been running to. Maybe we can work together. Ok we will give you a chance, but if you betray us, we will leave you alone." They say. "If we are going to be working together I need to know your names. My name is Allie." I say confidently. "Ok Allie, I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Bella." One of them say. "Hello" Bella says. Elizabeth says in a hurry, "We better get going."

To be continued on- Together we are one...


End file.
